Episode 261 (12th June 1963)
Plot Ena complains to Florrie about the noise on the street caused by both motorcyclists and Annie's taxi returning in the small hours. Jack refuses to take Annie a cup of tea in bed as the customers in the shop gossip about her. Annie flounces down late in her negligee and Jack deliberately shows no interest in what happened on her night out, causing her to cry. She tells him she only went out with Arthur Forsyth-Jones to make him jealous but nevertheless she admits she enjoyed her evening. She thinks a caller at the front door is Forsyth-Jones but is disappointed that it's Dennis, wanting to use the phone. Concepta makes more arrangements to sell their belongings, annoying Harry by including his stamp catalogues in the haul and making an appointment for him to see Miss Crowther, the headmistress to say that Lucille's leaving. Val finds it hard to look after Ken whilst also working and he takes umbrage at him coming home for his lunch. Frank takes Val's side. Dennis tries to make out he's capable of looking after himself in Elsie's absence. Harry can see how upset Lucille is at leaving school and tells her that they're staying put. She worries what Concepta will say. Frank persuades Ken to make up with Val. Dennis is amused when he overhears Ena saying that Elsie has been a bad mother. Arthur calls round and tells a pleased Jack that he's returning back home tomorrow. Florrie and Jerry are surprised to see how much happier Lucille seems. Arthur gives Annie a present of a plant and Jack sees him off the premises. Annie is down and Jack isn't pleased when she places the plant in front of his photograph. When Concepta makes preparations to throw out Lucille's toys, she retaliates by telling her that they're not going to Ireland. Shocked, Concepta walks out. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Arthur Forsyth-Jones - Ian Colin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School - Yard Notes *A film sequence of a motorcyclist turning from Rosamund Street into Coronation Street was recorded on film. Another film sequence of Lucille Hewitt leaving Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School on location was set to incidental music. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mother trouble! Dennis has unkind thoughts - Lucille says unkind things *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,956,000 homes (joint 1st place with 10th June 1963). Notable dialogue Arthur Forsyth-Jones: "Your wife is a difficult person..." Jack Walker: "Aye..." Arthur Forsyth-Jones: "...to refuse." Jack Walker: "Eh? Oh! Aye, aye. She...she has a knack of getting her own way." Category:1963 episodes